¿A quién pertenecían los recuerdos?
by RosieLovsie
Summary: Luego de la batalla en el Ministerio, Ron y Hermione se encuentran en la enfermería, pensando y analizando porqué Ron fue atacado por algo tan inusual como son los 'cerebros'.


Hola lectores ! Aquí les dejo otro One-Shot (pero esta vez más corto que el anterior) sobre las dudas que se plantean Ron y Hermione luego de volver de la batalla en el Ministerio. Ojalá les guste :)

También, agradezco a las reviews de la historia anterior y a todos los que la agregaron a favoritos. Gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerla y ojalá haya sido de su agrado !

Bueno, en este caso, actualizo bastante seguido porque esta historia esta escrita y guardada en mi computadora desde hace años, sola, sin nadie que la quiera (?

Al principio, fueron unos simples párrafos para mi único agrado, pero me pareció una buena idea compartirla con ustedes :)

Debo mencionar que los personajes, situaciones pasadas y lugares no son de mi propiedad, si no de la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling** que me inspiró a escribir esta pequeña historia. Las teorías y lo ocurrido dentro de la enfermería si son ideas salidas de mi 'mente demente'. (Lamento no haberlo explicado en 'La carta', pero soy nueva en esto y este tipo de cosas se aprenden con el tiempo).

Bueno, basta de charla, que aquí va:

* * *

><p><span>¿A quien pertenecían los recuerdos?<span>

Ron yacía en la cama de la enfermería. Tenía cicatrices y moretones en las manos y antebrazos, pero dormía profundamente. Hace unas horas habían escapado del Ministerio, y Madam Pomfrey los instaló a todos en camas a penas los vio entrar al castillo. Harry fue a visitarlos, pero estaba ocupado pensando como contactarse con Sirius; aunque todos sabían que sus intentos no darían frutos, lamentablemente. Su padrino se había ido y estaba demasiado deprimido como para quedarse sentado en el pie de la cama de sus dos mejores amigos y verlos dormir sin mejora alguna.

Con la respiración agitada, Ron levantó su torso apenas se despertó. Jadeaba y contemplaba las cortaduras en sus brazos, sin entender que había pasado. Confundido, paseó la mirada por la habitación, encontrándose con camas vacías, y a Neville y Ginny durmiendo frente a él. Exhausto, se dejó caer en la almohada de nuevo, ya que el repentino y brutal movimiento que acababa de hacer le causó un dolor insufrible. Maldijo en voz alta, pensando que nadie podía oírlo. Cerró los ojos suspirando, con la esperanza de volver a dormir.

-¡Ron, despierta! ¡Y deja de maldecir! - dijo una suave voz cerca de él.

De mala gana, abrió los ojos y volteó su cabeza vagamente. En su lado derecho no había nadie, por lo tanto, volteó al lado izquierdo, maldiciendo el dolor de su cuello. Una cortina separaba su cama vecina de él, pero gracias a la luz, logró divisar el contorno de una figura humana. Con mucho esfuerzo, extendió el brazo y corrió la tela. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro.

Hermione estaba a su lado, sentada en su cama. Habría deseado poder abrazarla, pero el dolor y el cansancio de su cuerpo no se lo permitieron.

-¡Qué suerte que estas bien!- dijo ella sonriéndole también –Harry y yo estábamos muy preocupados, porque no despertabas. Ahora está hablando con Dumbledore. Seguro que están discutiendo sobre Sirius, pero vendrá a vernos pronto-

-¡Olvida eso!- le respondió, incorporándose en la cama otra vez, disimulando el dolor que sentía -¿Tu estas bien? Cuando llegué, oí que Dolohov te atacó. ¿Te duele? ¿No es muy grave, no? ¿Tendrás que quedarte mucho tiempo aquí? ¿No será un daño permanente, no?-

-¡Ron, estoy bien, estoy bien!- lo calmó su amiga para que dejara de hacer preguntas –Me duele un poco, ¡pero no es nada de qué preocuparse!- añadió, al ver que su amigo abría la boca para reprochar –Pero debo admitir que hay algo que me inquieta… ¡No, no es sobre mi salud! Harry vino a visitarnos, y como era la única que estaba despierta, comenzamos a charlar. Me habló acerca de lo que te pasó, ya que no estuve allí cuando te atacaron. Me explicó un poco, pero muchas cosas no tenían respuesta o solo tú podrías saberlas detalladamente… ¿no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó?-

-Realmente no- respondió –Bueno, un poco…Solo recuerdo que estaba con Ginny y Luna, los mortífagos vinieron a atacarnos, luego vi una luz blanca y luego unos cerebros… Eso no explica mucho, ¿verdad?-

-Creo que no- respondió Hermione, pensativa—Harry no encontraba explicación de porqué te comportabas tan extraño, pero esas marcas en tus brazos son ataques de pensamientos de cerebros-

-¿Pensamientos de cerebros?- preguntó Ron, incrédulo y confundido.

-Pensamientos de cerebros- repitió ella –Y realmente duelen. Algunos duelen más que otros, y al parecer, lo que te atacaron eran increíblemente insufribles-

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-

-Verás, Madam Pomfrey no nos deja salir de aquí, y como las visitas no son tan frecuentes, le pedí a Harry que me trajera este libro apenas cruzó la puerta, para pasar el tiempo y averiguar por qué estabas tan lastimado-

Volteó hacia una mesa cercana a su cama y, con brazos temblorosos, le pasó un libro grande y pesado a Ron. Cuando lo depositó en sus manos lastimadas, Hermione demostró inconscientemente el dolor que sentía con una mueca en su rostro.

Antes de mirar la portada del libro, Ron contempló a Hermione. Sus ojos estaban cansados, y les faltaban ese brillo de vivacidad que los caracterizaba. Estaba pálida e intentaba no parecer adolorida, pero su expresión era muy difícil de ocultar. Aún seguía débil, y todo era culpa de Ron. Si hubiera estado allí, no la hubieran lastimado, y posiblemente a él tampoco. Hubieran ganado tiempo, y tal vez Sirius siguiera vivo.

Al ver que Hermione lo miraba curiosa, despejó las ideas de su mente y contempló la tapa del gran libro.

-Lo descubrí en la biblioteca hace años- prosiguió –Pero nunca pensé que serviría de ayuda. Cuando desperté y te vi a mi lado inconsciente, le pregunté a Harry que había pasado. Cuando terminó de explicarme, le supliqué que lo buscara. Aunque no logré encontrar nada que explicara tu comportamiento, logré entender muchas cosas-

"_Pensamientos Mágicos_" era el nombre del libro. Lo abrió y pasó las páginas rápidamente, sin prestarle atención a nada en específico. No pensaba leerlo; pero logró notar algunos dibujos de cerebros y de la habitación con el tanque. Era un libro completamente dedicado a los cerebros del Ministerio, planteando las preguntas más frecuentes y las curiosidades que aún no se han podido responder.

-¿Qué lograste averiguar?- le preguntó, desviando la mirada del libro y situándola en su rostro.

-No mucho; pero no poco- respondió su amiga, apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y cerrando su ojos suavemente, exhausta –Lo que más me incomodaba era saber porqué tienen cerebros en el Ministerio y de quienes son, pero nadie lo sabe. Descubrí que los retienen en el tanque para que no se desintegren con el paso de los años, lo cual me da lo horrorosa idea de que tal vez son de gente muerta cuya información almacenada en la mente era importante, o no sabían cómo sacarles los datos a ciertas personas. Son solo teorías, pero posiblemente son "copias" de cerebros reales, llenos de recuerdos y datos que posiblemente son importantes para el Ministerio-

-¿Dices que esos cerebros son como…una especie de pensadero o algo así?- dijo Ron, comprendiendo un poco más.

-Tal vez- dijo ella, con la mirada perdida –Pero poner pensamientos en un pensadero es diferente a tener cerebros con recuerdos en tanques. En un pensadero colocas los pensamientos que eliges, los que quieras. Y lo haces con voluntad propia. Además, los pensamientos no pueden mezclarse con los de otras personas, a menos de que el dueño del pensadero quiera colocar pensamientos ajenos junto a los suyos. En cambio, los cerebros tienen toda la información que retuvieron desde que comenzaron a funcionar. Absolutamente todos. No tiene la posibilidad de sacar alguno y dejar otros, o los dejas todos o sacas todos. Aunque no sabemos si los dueños de los verdaderos cerebros accedieron a copiarlos, cabe la posibilidad de que los copiaran contra su voluntad. Y todos los cerebros compartían el mismo lugar, aunque, en comparación con un pensadero, los recuerdos siguen en sus respectivos cerebros y no se mezclan aunque tengan contacto con otros-

Mientras analizaba cuidadosamente lo que Hermione acababa de decir, Ron le devolvió el libro. Su amiga lo agarró como pudo, dejando descubierta unas vendas en su torso, las cuales habían estado tapadas con las sábanas. Al notarlo, Ron no pudo impedir mirar horrorizado las manchas de sangre secas que había entre las sábanas y la vendas.

-Hermione…- murmuró con voz temblorosa –tu…tu…-

Pero no logró terminar la frase. Guiada por donde su amigo miraba, contempló las vendas.

-¡No te preocupes, Ron!- le dijo, volviendo a mirarlo a la cara sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo -¡Me ha pasado antes! ¡Es de hace unas horas!-

Pero Ron no la escuchaba.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Estas sangrando!- dijo haciéndole caso omiso a Hermione.

-Ron, estoy bien… No pienso repetírtelo… ¡No pasa nada!-

-¡No me importa! Iré a avisarle a Madam Pomfrey ahora…- intentó levantarse. Ignoró el dolor como pudo. Sacó una pierna al destaparse, y casi tocaba el suelo, cuando su amiga se paró antes que él, empujándolo suavemente contra su almohada.

-¡NO, RON! ¡NO!-

-¡DEJA DE EMPUJARME! ¡VAS A LASTIMARTE, HERMIONE!-

-¡DEAJRÉ DE EMPUJARTE CUANDO DEJES DE INTENTAR PARATE!-

Ron seguía empujando, pero notó que Hermione no aguantaba más. Finalmente, ella apartó sus brazos del cuerpo de Ron, y los posó en su herida. Sus manos se mancharon de sangre y sus rodillas se doblaron, obligándole a caer al suelo.

Inmediatamente, tratando de no oír los desgarradores gritos de Hermione, Ron se paró e intentó levantarla hasta su cama. Los brazos le ardían y sentía que las fuerzas lo abandonaban. El dolor era insoportable, y decidió dejar de intentar, pero los gritos se volvieron más fuertes y las lágrimas aparecieron en los ojos de su amiga, mientras se resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Olvidó el dolor y levantó a Hermione. La posó sobre la cama y observó sus vendajes: sus manos seguían aferradas a su cintura cubierta de manchones de sangre. Hermione se retorcía sobre la cama gimiendo de dolor, mientras que las lágrimas mojaban la almohada y los gritos ensordecían a Ron.

-¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hago?- le preguntó desesperado, pero no era probable que recibiera una respuesta. Hermione seguía gritando y moviéndose desquiciadamente.

A Ron le sudaban las manos, las retorcía y miraba alrededor en busca de una respuesta. Estaba a punto de llorar de rabia, hasta que, débilmente, Hermione apartó una mano de su cintura para apuntar la mesa cercana. A toda velocidad, Ron corrió hacia a mesa, golpeando unas cuantas camas y tropezando con las mantas tiradas. Al lado del libro, había una pequeña botella de cristal con un líquido rojo brillando a la luz del sol.

Como un rayo, llegó hasta Hermione, y las dudas volvieron a presentarse. ¿Debía volcarla sobre la herida o ella debía beberla? Llorando desconsoladamente, Hermione le pidió la botella. Ron la destapó y se la dio. Sus blancas y temblorosas manos acercaron el frasco hacia su herida, zarandeándolo intencionalmente, logrando que varias gotas cayeran sobre las mantas, manchándolas notablemente. Hermione paró de gemir, y separó su mano de las vendas. La sangre había dejado de salir, secándose al instante.

Ron parecía aliviado, pero volvió a asustarse y desesperarse al ver que su amiga no emitía ningún sonido. Unos segundos después, había dejado de parpadear. Estaba completamente inmóvil, como cuando la petrificaron en segundo año. Instantáneamente, Ron tomó su muñeca. Aún tenía pulso. No sabía si quedarse allí o buscar a la enfermera, pero dejó de pensar al ver que su amiga volvía a respirar. Afortunadamente, Ron logró percibir que la mano de Hermione se movía. La aferró contra la suya, y, sonriente, pudo ver que sus párpados subían y bajaban nuevamente. Suspiró aliviado y la miró a los ojos. Ella respiraba agitadamente, y se incorporó.

-¿Ves lo que sucede cuando no me haces caso?- le susurró sin poder hablar más fuerte.

-No lo volveré a hacer- respondió Ron acariciando su mano.

La tapó con la manta, y al ver que todo estaba bien, se acostó en su cama. Se había olvidado del dolor que sentía, aunque este seguía presente. Solo miraba a Hermione. Al parecer, ella no podía voltearse para verlo, pero sabía que la contemplaba.

-Gracias- le murmuró Hermione, sin poder mirar otro lugar que no fuera el techo.

-¿Gracias?- se preguntó extrañado Ron –Casi mueres por mi culpa, ¿y lo agradeces?-

-No por casi matarme- dijo débilmente después de reírse –Por salvarme-

Ron sonrió. Sin más que poder decir, Hermione cerró los ojos. Su respiración se tranquilizaba poco a poco, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Ron la contempló un rato largo, mientras se preguntaba que maldición le habría lanzado Dolohov, o que cerebro lo habría atacado, que recueros lo lastimaron y porqué tan brutalmente, o porqué todos esos gritos y ruidos que él hizo al tropezar hace unos minutos no despertaron ni a Ginny o a Neville.

Sin nada más que hacer, contempló a su hermana durmiendo. El tobillo no podía ser visto por las mantas, y la nariz de Neville casi volvía la normalidad. Se sobresaltó al oír que la puerta se abría. Esperando que Harry entrase, dirigió su vista a la entrada de la enfermería. Madam Pomfrey entró y recogió algunas mantas tiradas del suelo.

-Oh, veo que estás despierto- dijo al ver a Ron.

-Hermione también lo estaba, pero se durmió- añadió, dedicándole una fugaz mirada a su amiga.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!- dijo sobresaltada, al ver a Hermione. Se apresuró hasta llegar a su cama y contemplarla con mantas ensangrentadas y la herida húmeda. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse culpable.-¿Que le ha pasado?-preguntó enfadada, mientras arrojaba la manta manchada lejos y le colocaba una nueva.

-Fue mi culpa- dijo Ron, agachando la cabeza. La enfermera lo miró desafiante –Vi que sangraba e insistí en avisarle a usted, peor ella se negó en intentó pararme. Se cayó de la nada y comenzó a gritar, pero calló cuando bebió la botella con líquido rojo-

La cara de Madam Pomfrey era incomprensible. Estaba agradecida por la actuación de Ron, pero también estaba enojada por ser el causante del daño.

-No vuelvas a permitir que se pare otra vez- le reprochó severamente –Ninguno debe incorporarse en ningún momento; ni siquiera tú- Rápidamente, Ron notó que estaba sentado y se acostó, pero se golpeó la cabeza con el respaldo de la cama.

Madam Pomfrey esparció algo parecido a un gel sobre las vendas de su amiga, y le dio de beber tres o cuatro pociones. Luego, se dirigió hacia Ron y, convocándola mediante magia, trajo una mesa pequeña y la colocó junto a su cama. Apoyó un frasco verde traslúcido con líquido amarillo.

-Esto- dijo, señalando la botellita –es _Ungüento Amnésico del Doctor Ubbly_. Bébelo cuando te duela o cuando te sientas cansado-

Sin decir más, le sonrió, dio una última mirada a Hermione y salió de la enfermería.

-Hermione- susurró –Hermione…-

No quería despertarla, pero se sentía solo y aburrido. Al convencerse a sí mismo de que su amiga no despertaría, tomó el libro "_Pensamientos Mágicos_" y comenzó a leer.

Salteó varias hojas que no le interesaban, hasta que encontró un capítulo titulado:

"_Recuerdos, memorias y daños causados por ellos_".

El subtítulo rezaba:

"_Este capítulo, como muchos otros, ha sido actualizado mediante magia desde el nacimiento de Harry Potter, ya que puede llegar a estar relacionado con las teorías que nombraremos a continuación_". Ron, extrañado y asombrado, comenzó a leer y a curiosear. El capitulo hablaba sobre las alocadas teorías de la existencia de los cerebros, de que estaban hechos los recuerdos y memorias, y cuales eran los daños más peligrosos causados por ellos, pero se detuvo en una frase en particular: _"Debemos recordar que los daños por cerebros no han sido causados hace años, gracias al mantenimiento de estos dentro de un tanque. Anteriormente, la habitación solía estar llena del líquido verde, por lo cual los daños eran más comunes. Es muy difícil ser lastimado por ellos ahora, aunque nadie ha sido tan tonto como para intentar sacarlos"_.

Ron soltó un bufido, acompañado de una maldición. Interesado por las teorías que estaban relacionadas con Harry, ignoró unos cuantos párrafos y detectó el apellido "Potter". Buscó el inicio de la oración y comenzó a leer.

"_Una de las más coherentes teorías sobre la existencia de los cerebros y a quién pertenecen involucran al Sr. Potter, vencedor del Señor Tenebroso. Tal vez porque el Profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y el famoso estudiante Harry Potter afirman el regreso del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Estos son solo rumores, por lo cual se ha esparcido la posibilidad de que los cerebros sean copias de los cerebros del Ministerio y recuerdos del Sr. Potter y sus amigos más apegados. Es solo una teoría, pero tal vez el Ministro de Magia haya ordenado esas copias para encontrar un recuerdo en el cual el Señor Tenebroso haya confirmado su regreso. Se cree que las memorias son de Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginebra Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Luna Lovegood, ya que son las personas con las cuales el Niño que Sobrevivió interactúa más. Aún no hay confirmaciones de estos rumores, pero esperamos con ansias una explicación de la existencia de estos peculiares almacenadores de memorias…"._

Ron quedó atónito. ¿El Ministerio realmente los espiaba? Si era así, tal vez fueron sus propios recuerdos los que lo lastimaron… ¿O serían otros más dolorosos? Tal vez fue cuando Neville se enteró de que sus padres fueron torturados… O cuando Cedric murió…

Fuera cual fuese, debe haber sido muy doloroso y difícil de afrontar para su dueño, porque atacaron a Ron de una manera excepcional. O tal vez eran difíciles de afrontar para Ron, la víctima.

Tal vez los cerebros fueran realmente de ellos, pero… si era así, ¿Cómo habrían logrado copiarlos? No recordaba ningún momento en el que estuvieran acechándolos con una varita tras la cabeza. O tal vez fue Percy, ese traidor, cuando pasaron las noches de verano todos juntos en La Madriguera, pero su hermano no podría ser tan tonto para acceder a esa petición.

Un suspiró lo sobresaltó; volteó bruscamente su cabeza hacia Hermione, quien aún dormía. De pronto, se le ocurrió algo. ¿Si volvían a la sala de los cerebros podría espiar los pensamientos de Hermione? Tal vez lograra ver que hacía con Krum luego del baile… ¡Krum!

Se incorporó y su mente trabajaba a toda máquina. Una vez más, contempló las cicatrices de sus antebrazos como si fueran a hablarle. ¡El recuerdo que lo atacó fue el del Baile de Navidad! Recordaba ese día perfectamente; estaba furioso. Krum había invitado a Hermione y terminaron discutiendo. En todo el año, ella siguió en contacto con él… Era una simple corazonada, pero estaba seguro de que Krum tenía que ver. Contempló sus brazos otra vez notó que una de ellas parecía una "V". O al menos así parecía a la vista de su paranoia.

Sabía que Krum no tenía la culpa, pero sería muy agradable que así fuera. Contempló a Hermione una vez más. Ella abrió los ojos y, volteando su cabeza con dolor, sonrió a Ron. Luego, su expresión cambió.

-¿Estás leyendo?- preguntó, desconcertada.

-Algo parecido- respondió divertido. No dejaba de mirarse las lastimaduras.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó curiosa.

-Nada importante- dijo, aún contemplándose –Me preguntaba… que recuerdo me habrá lastimado-

-Nadie puede saberlo- dijo ella, como si estuviera explicando algo obvio –A menos de que…- añadió, pero calló.

-¿A menos de que qué?-

-Solo puedes saber que recuerdo te atacó si enrollas todas las memorias en tus brazos y tengas la suerte de encontrar alguno que te deje una cicatriz idéntica. Podrías ampliar el recuerdo y verlo- Al ver la expresión pensativa de Ron, añadió –No estarás pensando en hacerlo, ¿o sí?-

-¿Estás loca?- le preguntó entre risas –No pienso volver. Puedo vivir con la duda-

Miró a Hermione una vez más. Su piel no estaba tan pálida, y sus ojos volvían a brillar. Aún no descartaba del todo la idea de que el recuerdo de Krum le haya atacado, porque fue lo que más le dolió. En el caso de que fuera el cerebro de Hermione el que lo atacó, claro.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó tímida Hermione, al verlo tan callado.

-En nada- mintió Ron rápidamente.

-No es cierto- le reprochó Hermione –Puedes contarme, Ron-

Suspirando, intentó pensar una excusa, pero nada se le ocurrió.

-Pensaba…en que recuerdo podría haberme atacado-

-Eso ya me lo dijiste… ¿Y cuál se te ocurrió?-

-Pues…- estaba avergonzado, y prosiguió sonrojándose –Pensaba en el Baile de Navidad, cuando fuiste con Krum-

Hermione lo miró enternecida.

Al ver que Hermione se daba cuenta de lo sonrojado que estaba, intentó no parecer celoso, y añadió:

-Estaba muy enfadado. No podía creer que abandonaste a Harry y a mí por el patán de Vicky-

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Haciendo caso omiso al último comentario, preguntó:

-Pero… ¿Por qué crees que un recuerdo mío te lastimó? ¿No te estarás dejando llevar por las teorías del libro, no?-

-Tienes razón, es absurdo- dijo, rindiéndose mientras analizaba la situación.

-No sé porqué te preocupas tanto por los cerebros. Te lastimaron y ya. Sanarás pronto-

-Tienes razón, debería preocuparme más por ti y tus costillas. ¿Tienes algún libro que explique qué daños puede causar Dolohov con maleficios impidiéndote ayudar a un amigo famoso a rescatar una profecía?-

Hermione sonrió, y eso animó más a Ron. Se olvidó de los cerebros y se centró en Hermione. Le recordaba cuando debía tomar cada líquido y le compartió las ranas de chocolate que Hagrid le había regalado para una recuperación rápida.

Lo único de lo que se preocupaba era de su amiga y de saber cuándo Harry los volvería a visitar, además de esperar que Neville y Ginny despertaran. Y de vez en cuando se planteaba a si mismo las preguntas que Harry haría cuando llegara, incluyendo sus preocupaciones con Sirius y su reunión con Dumbledore. Pero ya habría tiempo para eso. Ahora solo importaba Hermione. Tomó su mano suavemente y vio sonriente como sus ojos se caían el cansancio. Sin soltar su mano, la dejó dormir, esperando con ansias el momento en que volviera a despertar y le sonriera otra vez.


End file.
